


The Tequila Test

by sublimeglass



Series: Before the Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Underage, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, Derek and the Tequila Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tequila Test

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles are 4 years apart in these (potentially AU, since common headcanon is 6 years.)  
> I tried to write this one even faster, and I don't have a lot of head canon saved up for Kate & Derek's relationship. Kate is about 22, Derek is 16, Stiles is 12.

Sex is awesome.

Sex is like running as fast as you can down a pitch-black path that keeps twisting and turning. Sex is also _nothing like that at all_. He has no idea what he’s doing, whether he’s doing it right or how she feels or even how he feels but its somehow the best thing that ever wrapped his guts in knots. 

Kate never wants to go out. She pulls him into her bare apartment, knocks over packing boxes when she pushes him in to the bedroom, laughs at him when he stumbles over his own feet. The first time they go out together it’s because she pulled him up by the hair from where he’d been between her thighs and asked him if he’d ever gotten drunk. 

Of course he’d never been drunk. He wanted to tell her why, wanted to watch her eyes light up as he shifted in front of her, but he still had a healthy fear of his mother’s retribution. Maybe after the next moon he could tell her, bring Kate up to the front door with her hand in his and ask his parents to recognize her as Derek’s mate. 

Her smile was wide and wet when she told him it was time for a “drunk test”, tugging him behind her as she shimmied into her clothes and started down the street towards the liquor store on the corner.

He’s chasing after her – it feels like he’s always chasing her – trying to tuck in his shirt when someone rockets around the building and almost slams into them.

“Kids should really watch where they're crossing the street, sweetie.” 

“Hey, I’m not a kid.”

“Mm, not for much longer.” Kate reaches out, runs a hand over Stiles shoulders and down his chest. “These are going to fill out real nicely, aren’t they?” 

Derek closes his eyes and clenches his fists in his pockets. _She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She doesn’t know what he smells like now._

“Where’s your van, lady?”

Kate and Derek both stare blankly at him. Stiles rubs his nose.

“All pedophiles need a van.”

Kate’s face twists angrily, her caressing hand turning into a harsh shove. “Get out of here, you little shit. C’mon sweetie, I need some tequila.” ”

Stiles growls at her, then rolls his eyes.“Whatever. Nice girlfriend you got. See you around, _Miguel_.”

Derek doesn't look back, following the swing of Kate's hips as she skips in and flirts with the clerk at the package store.

Later he lets her lick salt off his stomach and drinks from the bottle like she asks, and makes himself throw up in her bathroom while moaning about how drunk he is. She lets him fall asleep on her couch, but she doesn't seem as excited as when they started.

**Author's Note:**

> I never had to read On Fire (the Teen Wolf novel) because I followed readingonfiresoyoudonthaveto.tumblr.com instead. Thank god.
> 
> The point here is that in the middle of getting head Kate decided to see if tequila could get Derek drunk because she's testing if he's a werewolf.
> 
> I consider Mates to just be a family-favorite word for boyfriend/girlfriend/lover/spouse in the Hale family. If you tell your lover about your werewolf heritage, they're now your Mate. If you break up then the family keeps an eye on them for a little while to make sure they don't go batshit and call some Hunters but that's about it.
> 
> Stiles pedophile crack is referring to him and Kate, not Derek and Kate.


End file.
